Universal News
by Cocho
Summary: The Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds get their own news tv broadcast! (With yours truly as the host) What happens while peace is at hand? PURE CONFUSION! My first fic!
1. Broadcast 1

Universal News by: cocho  
  
I do not own Spyro or other related characters to his games. Some of the ideas were enspired by me from my sister. I do own Ojo, the studio and some of the news I make up.  
  
..;; Uh...did I just say that out loud? on with the news:  
  
Broadcast #1:  
  
In a home, two baby dragons by the names of Aj and Tuck are sitting on the couch, watching Tv.  
  
Tv Commercial- Dude! your gettin' a DeLL!  
  
Aj- Dude...no. changes channel  
  
Tv Show- AAAHH! HE BIT MY ARM OFF!!  
  
Tuck- I'm gonna bite something off in a minute if you don't give me the remote ,Aj!  
  
Aj- Oh come on! I just got it five minutes ago!  
  
Tuck- Yeah, but your picking really crappy channels!  
  
Aj- glares Shut up!  
  
Tuck tackles Aj and they fall off the couch, clutching the remote in their hands. Once they dropped it, a certain Tv news channel was on.  
  
Aj- getting his head squished by a pillow HEY! GET OFF!  
  
Tuck- looks at Tv Cool! Something new is on!  
  
Aj- Well can you get off me so I can see?! gets up and watches Tv Hey, this is some kind of news channel! BOOOORIIIING! is about to change the channel  
  
Tuck- Hold up! This is the news channel that mom and dad watch really late! If its on at 4pm, then something MUST be good!  
  
In the studio, a news cast of random people are setting up for the broadcast. Except for one, hot tempered camera man.  
  
Ojo- Why the hell do I have to be the camera man?! You could've gotten Agent 9 or Bently to do it!  
  
Cocho- at the host table Well for starters, Agent 9 would've broken the camera, and for Bently...well, I can't understand a damn word coming out of his mouth!  
  
Ojo- ( --) Whatever. Cameras rolling in 5,4,3,2,1!  
  
Cocho- Hello, and welcome to Universal News, where we report news not just from Avalar, but around all the worlds. Today's stories involve a greedy bear and burgers, the upcoming Forgotten Worlds X-games, and a certain villain possibly up to his old tricks again. First lets start off with Elora who is at the Skellos Badlands' High Supreme court, waiting for the results of a trial. Elora?  
  
The screen behind the desk turns on, showing Elora waiting by a large door.  
  
Elora- Thank you Cocho. As you already know, MoneyBags was put on trial about two days ago about food poisoning at his burger stand right here in Skellos Badlands. A tribalman went there for a bite to eat, but later suffered from food poisoning. I'm going to take a look inside. walks in, with camera man following  
  
Judge Caveman- For the food poisoning of a fellow tribeman, and the illegal use of dino meat, I hear by sentence you to 10 years in the Barney and friends show! slams mallet  
  
MoneyBags- What, NO!! is being dragged away by two dinos YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THE DAMN MEAT WAS FROM DINOS?! THIS ISN'T JUSTICE! I WANT MY LAWYER!  
  
Lawyer- Too late. You did and your screwed. Later! runs passed Elora  
  
Back to Elora.  
  
Elora- (oo;;) The use of Dino meat? pulls out doggy bag and throws up Oooo...back to you Cocho throws up some more, and the screen turns off  
  
Cocho- Oooh boy...what's this generation going through?  
  
Ojo- I sure as hell don't know, but its messed up that's for sure!  
  
Cocho- () No one asked you! Anyways, we now go to Hunter in Midday Gardens, where Forgotten World athletes are preparing for the X-Games. Hunter?  
  
Hunter- on screen Thanks Cocho. As you can see, everyone is getting ready for the paliminaries. That involves XB biking, skateboarding and rollerblading. I'm even entering myself. Spyro is here too! Lets go see what he's doing.  
  
They walk pass a few random skateboarders, only to find Spyro, sleeping under a tree with his flame skateboard on his lap.  
  
Hunter- taps Spyro on the head Um...Mr. Spyro sir?  
  
Spyro- wakes up Wha-what?! Where's shorty at?! Oh, hi Hunter.  
  
Hunter- whispers Spyro, I'm doing my job right now. You know, the news broadcast? So your not suppose to know me!  
  
Spyro- Oh, right. So...can I help you "sir?"  
  
Hunter- Yeah, we were wondering how your preparing for the paliminaries?  
  
Spyro- Well I just thrashed the practice court, so I decided to take a nap.  
  
Hunter- I guess your relaxed then?  
  
Spyro- Yeah mostly. Except for team Black Sheep. They were trying to make me lose my concentration!  
  
BlackSheep- on the other side Hey Spyro! We're gonna kick your $$ on the arena tomorrow!  
  
Hunter- In your dreams ya fodder!  
  
BlackSheep- Same goes to you, ya mama's boy!  
  
Hunter- takes out flamethrower Excuse me Cocho. flames are seen flying, and the screen goes static  
  
Newscast- (oo;;)  
  
Ojo- Wow...he actually did something smart for once!  
  
Cocho- (--) Don't remind me! And last but not least, there are rumors that a certain Riptoc might try to take over the Forgotten Realms in a few-  
  
Suddenly a lightning strike goes between the desk and the camera to form a portal. Ripto jumps out of it and stares within the crowd.  
  
Ripto- Who's in charge of this garbage pit?!  
  
Ojo- points to the desk, where Cocho is hiding under That would be her.  
  
Cocho- comes out from hiding You know, they have a back door for that!  
  
Ripto- I was just watching this stupid broadcast, and YOUR saying that I'm going to take over the Forgotten Worlds, which I had NO interest in, just to make your ratings go up!!  
  
Cocho- (;;) Look...I-its not what you think! I-  
  
Ripto- THINK?! I don't think, I KNOW! points scepter at Cocho's head I have no...INTENTION to taking over any place at any time right now! You've got some nerve broadcasting this...this GARBAGE ABOUT ME ON TV!  
  
Cocho- L-listen, I don't find this info! Reporters find it and just give it to me! I didn't know you were just doing nothing! I'm just the Host!  
  
Ripto- Right, you didn't know! If it were up to me, I'd blast that empty brain out right now! But, I'll spare you...IF you tell me who gave this info to you!  
  
Ojo- looks through reporter papers Hey! The reporter who gave this info to us two days ago, some guy named MBR, it was MoneyBags!  
  
Cocho-...What does MBR stand for?  
  
Ojo- "MoneyBags Rocks?" Man, what did this guy smoke?!  
  
Ripto- grins evilly MoneyBags...  
  
Ripto teleports out of the studio, leaving a trail of ashes and smoke behind.  
  
Cocho- coughs Damn it! I said there was a back door!  
  
Ojo- I wonder where he went.  
  
In a prison cell, Monebags is trying to dig a hole underground. Ripto appears right next to him.  
  
Ripto- glares at him "A certain Riptoc", huh?  
  
Moneybags- (OO;;) This is really gonna hurt, right?  
  
Ripto- Yup! shoots random fireballs everywhere  
  
MoneyBags- AAAAAAAAHHH!!   
  
Back at the studio:  
  
Cocho- Well that's all for tonight. At Universal News, I'm Cocho saying-  
  
Ojo- goes infront of camera Never, ever, EVER, get to Ripto's bad side! gets shot by a tranquillizer, and falls to the floor  
  
Cocho- is seen with a tranquillizer gun Good night everyone. 


	2. Broadcast 2

I do not own Spyro or other related characters to his games.

**Broadcast #2**:

Aj: (playing his PS2)

Tuck: (runs in) Hey Aj, Universal News is coming on!

Aj: AW MAN! (glares) You made me lose to Ripto! AGAIN! (throws pillow at Tuck's head)

Tuck: Forget beating Ripto right now! I wanna watch Tv!

* * *

A clean up crew cleans up the burnt floors which Ripto was standing on. 

Cocho: Hurry up with the floor! We have to go on air in two minutes. (looks around) WHERE'S OJO?!

Employee: You said he could have the day off sir...I MEAN ma'am!

Cocho: Great, we have one minute to go on air, and I forget to get a damn replacement!

Agent 9: (runs in) Hey, hey, hey! Pick me! I can do it!

Cocho: (to herself) Now who can I get on short notice?

Agent 9: (jumps up and down) Me, me, ME! I can do it! Pick me!

Cocho:...Bob, are you free right now? Oh wait...your doing the lights.

Agent 9: HELLO?! PICK ME!!!

Cocho: FINE! Fine, you can shoot...but don't break the camera this time!

Agent 9: Nooooooo problemo Cochomocho! (runs at full speed to the camera) LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD PEOPLE!!

Cocho:..._I'm guessing he had too much sugar today_. (takes her position at the host desk)

Agent 9: Shooting in 5,4,3,2**,1**! (shoots the studio frantically with his laser gun)

Cocho: (comes out from under desk) I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOOT WITH YOUR LASER YOU DUNCE! I MEAN'T THE CAMERA!

Agent 9: Oh...(;;) Oops...

Cocho: ANYWAY, welcome to _Universal News, _where we give news from anywhere, when ever you want...uh...except on weekends. That's WB11's job. Our top story today is with the tragic inccident with MoneyBags. While being held in custody overnight, he was later in the morning found dead in his prison cell. He suffered from a burning peril. To who did this...we may never know...

Agent 9: Or care!

* * *

Ripto is seen at his castle, laughing the crap out of himself from the broadcast. 

Gulp&Crush: (Oo;;)

Gulp: Do we have to put bossman in that stray-jacket again?

Crush: Yes...(watches Ripto destroy the Tv) yes we do.

* * *

Cocho: In other news, the sport "Squid Boarding" has been banned from skateparks and public, for there have been complaints about bad leg bruises from the tenticals attached to them. (..) Wait...who wrote this?! 

Agent 9: Beats me! Some guy in a rob gave it this morning. He didn't even bother to put his name in!

Cocho: Oh really? Then how do you know that it was a "he?"

Agent 9: ( ;;) ...I'll shut up now.

Cocho:) Very good! (is handed a piece of paper) This just in! There is a riot of fodder right now at the X-Games! Bob, take it to Hunter!

Spyro: (on screen)

Cocho: Where's Hunter?

Spyro: I had to cover up for him so he could hold the riot back! They're trying to break in!

Hunter: (walks to camera) I locked the doors. Now you know the plan! Once we open the doors, we start toasting those nasty-

Spyro: Hunter...where on air.

Hunter: (oo;) ...I MEAN we'll try to calm those eyes twitch harmless sheep...

Cocho: You started to riot, didn't you?

Hunter: Well... look who has a hyper monkey for a replacement!

Cocho: HUNTER! I hired you because I thought you'd be sane with the public, but I didn't think this would come out of you!

Hunter: So...I'm fired?

Cocho: NO! I'm going to put you on the janitors job!

Hunter: (O.O) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (screen turns off)

Agent 9: YAY! Now I don't have to clean the bathrooms anymore!

Cocho: And finally, Elora has been elected as Avalar's new ruler! We go to Bianca who is interviewing her. Bianca?

Bianca: (on screen in Winter Tundra) Thanks Cocho. (to Elora) Elora, you have just been elected as Avalar's new King...I'm mean Queen, or...lets just say "ruler." How do you feel?

Elora: A little nervous, but I'm ready to take responsibility.

Bianca: How did you get the job in the first place?

Elora: Well after Moneybags "retired", we didn't have anyone else. So the inhabitants just picked me.

Bianca: Well, are you aware that Ripto might try to take over?

Elora: Well...I wouldn't have taken the job if I didn't!

Bianca: Your not scared?

Elora: No way! I'm well prepared with the finest security.

Ripto ends up transporting himself in the middle of the interview.

Bianca&Elora: (O.O;;)

Ripto: Interesting kind of security you have here. Not even any security lasers. Must be the Mideval kind. (looks at the camera) Ooo, stardom moment! (pulls camera to his face) I AM THE SUPREME RULER! FEAR ME!

Bianca&Elora: (runs out of the room)

Ripto: Hey, COME BACK! I NEED AN AUDIENCE! (screen turnes off)

Back at the studio:

Cocho: Great...just great. I lost my employee, AND my story! sighs For _Universal News_, I'm Cocho saying...OH FORGET IT! I'll be at AppleBee's if you need me! (leaves the studio)

Agent 9: (goes infront of the camera and does a tap dance)...This never happned. GOOOOD NIGHT!


	3. Broadcast 3

**Broadcast #3: **

Ojo: HELLO?!

The whole studio was empty. Nothing was prepared, and everything was...silent. A very earie kind of silence.

Ojo: Jeez, and Cocho complains that I'm always late.

He looked to the host desk and grinned. He took a seat at the host desk, and did a few impressions.

Ojo: This is Universal News, now called "Ojo's News", where crap that I don't care about goes on in this sick, twisted world! Our top story, MoneyBags is dead, and eveyone in the world is ordered to have martini's all around!

Cocho: (slams the studio doors open) Ojo?!

Ojo:Uh...j-just getting papers done! (whistles innocently)

Cocho: If you think you can cover up that whole impression, tough luck! Second, we're not having the broadcast here. We're having it at the X-Games. So your late...AGAIN! (leaves)

Ojo: (Xl) NO FAIR! I WAS ON BREAK! (runs after Cocho)

* * *

At the X-Games:

Cocho: You have that camera ready, right?

Ojo: Yeah, lets get this over with.

Cocho: Hello, and welcome to a special broadcast of _Universal News. _We are standing right here in Midday Gardens, where the X-games are about to begin. And for this broadcast, Spyro will be my co-host for the sports page from his point of view, (glares at Hunter) due to SOMEONE'S lack of sanity! A riot was cleared earlier, and Team Black Sheep has been disqualified! Spyro?

Spyro:(camera faces Spyro) Thanks! Well, the paliminaries are done, and the last athletes are none other then myself, Hunter and...a weird cloaked guy that I can't describe right now. We're going to the final round right now, and that's the skateboard death round. We have to do skateboard moves until time runs out, and who ever has the most points gets 1st place...and 2nd, etc. Ok I gotta go! (leaves to the arena.)

Cocho: Good luck! Before we start, a word from our sponsores.

* * *

Bently:$%&#(&$%#%#&$%%&%$#&$%(

Grendor: Are you tired of hearing someone with a different language, but can't understand one word he/she is saying? Good luck finding someone, cuz I'm not telling! (is charged into a wall by Spyro)

Spyro: Well now there's an answer!

Announcer: Introducing the "Language Translater!" A headset that help you understand any kind of language you have trouble with. If you speak English, any other language heard from other people will be heard from your ears in your language! If you speak French, you will hear the other person speak french when you wear the headset.

Spyro: Also comes in Spanish, Dictionary, Riptoc, Japanese, Dragonic, and try the new Latin tape! The number is _1-770-298-1012_. Call now and you get a extra headset for free! That's _1-770-298-1012_. (puts on a cheesy grin)

Announcer:(at rapid speed talk) May-cause-server-damage-to-the-eardrums-We-are-not-responsible-for-any-kind-of-damage-No-refunds-are-allowed-If-your-an-employee-to-this-device-and-your-watching-your-fired!

Grendor: (scabbers out of the broken wall) Now...back to the...broadcast. (faints)

* * *

Cocho: (writing down the phone number)

Ojo:...What are you doing? I thought you didn't like infomercials!

Cocho: I don't, but I might need that headset if Bently needs to replace you for something! Ok, first up is... (turns to Ojo) did you get the name?

Ojo:...No.

Cocho: What do you mean you didn't?! What am I suppose to call this guy?! (sighs) Alright, we'll just call him cloak for now! Cloak is up first. Woah...he's really shreading the pipelines there! He come out to...5,432 points! Boy, Hunter and Spyro are gonna have a problem with this one! Ok, Hunter's up next.

Ojo: $20 says he beefs on the halfpipe!

Cocho: $30 says he falls on his face!

Ojo: DEAL!

Cocho: Ok...good. Does a twisted lemon. Goes on the Ski jump. OH MAN! Lands on his face at the landing! I WIN!

Ojo: Damn it!

Cocho: He comes to...4,832 points. Now Spyro just needs to get through 1,000 more points than...Cloak. Ok, he's up. Goes down the ski jump. OH NO WAY! He Does a GNASTY GNORC, a RAGING RIPTO, and a TRIPLE TWISTED LEMON! He gets...7,998 points, done in 10 seconds!! A new record!

Ojo: Woopty fricken do! He always wins!

Cocho:...Well your a spiritual character aren't you?

Ojo: Pff! You created me! Blaim yourself!

Cocho: Well, that makes Spyro 1st, Cloak 2nd and Hunter 3rd. What's the prize anyway?

Ojo: I think its to have the title as the "Shreder of Arenas." It comes with a trophy.

RandomJudge: (runs in) Help, HELP! Someone has stolen the trophy!!

Spyro: (runs in with Hunter) WHAT?! Someone took MY trophy?!

Hunter: (looks around) Hey...where did that Cloak guy go?

Ojo: Ok...who ever wants to go on a hunting spree for a thieving bastard, say 'I'!

Everyone: I!!! (are about to riot)

Cocho:WAIT!

Eyeryone: WHAT?!

Cocho: We need the proper tools! (hands out pitchforks, torches, machine guns, handgernades, educational television, bazokas, etc.) That's better!

Spyro: Lets get my title back! (everyone leaves)

Cocho: For _Universal News,_ I'm Cocho saying that rioting is not a crime! Good Night! (runs after them) WAIT FOR ME!

* * *

Tuck&Aj: (O.o?)

Tuck: MOM? CAN WE BE IN SPYRO'S RIOT?

Robin: (in the kitchen) NO! YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!

Tuck&Aj: Aw man!

Aj: Well...CAN WE BLOW UP THE SCHOOL?!

.

.

.

.

.

Some of those skateboard moves are actually in Spyro: Year of the Dragon in the skateboard levels. Thought I might clear that up.


	4. An Almost Broadcast!

**Broadcast 4**:

Cocho: Hello, and welcome back to _Universal News_. Our top story is...we started a riot, AND HUNTER IS GETTING US LOST!

Hunter: (reading a mapwhile walking) I know we're close!

Eveveryone was just watching Hunter circling a tree for at least 20 minutes.

Hunter: (looks around) Uh...I think we're lost.

Spyro: (takes the map) HUNTER! This is a Six Flags map!

Cocho: Yup, it official...WE'RE GONNA STARVE!

Ojo: Hey, why don't we just follow these glowing, unpurposely printed footprints in the ground?

Everyone Else: (-.o)

Cocho: So...let me get this strait. While Hunter was circling a tree for twenty minutes, you knew those footprints were there the whole time, AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!

Ojo: Hehe. I usually think you being in a panic state was amusing!

Cocho: I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING "AMUSING!" (puts a choke hold around Ojo's neck)

Ojo: ACK!...ACK!...C-CRAP!

Spyro: (pulls Cocho off) Get a hold of yourself! Killing Ojo won't get my trophy back!

Cocho: Your right. (glares back at Ojo) I'll just make him clean the toilets later!

Hunter: That's the spirit!

Ojo: (Xl)...I hate you...

They follow the footprints with their weapons ready. Once the trail ended, they found themselves infront of a huge mansion in the middle of the forest.

Ojo:...You know, you'd think we would have notice that by now!

Spyro: But then that would make sense. Usually humor fics make no sense!

Cocho: Which is why I hired you, and why I have this job!

Spyro: (walks up to the door, and slams his little fists multiple times) OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU HAVE MY TITLE AND TROPHY IN THERE YOU THIEVING BASTARD!

Voice: I'M COMING, I'M COMING! Sheesh! You don't have to yell you tirent!

The giant doors open, but only a small creature comes out. Who do you think?

Spyro: (O.o)...Oh no, not you!

Ripto:(Xl) What the hell are you doing here?! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!

Cocho: Wait...how come the trail of footprints led to here? Unless...RIPTO TOOK THE TROPHY!

Spyro: We're not leaving until you give it back!

Ripto: What damn trophy?! I've been in my castle all day! And IF I were to steal something, I wouldn't be stupid enough to take YOUR things, you purple pest!

Ojo: Well...I guess someone tried to frame you then.

Spyro: It must have been that cloak guy!

Agent 9: Yeah! That guy looked like the one who gave us that squid boarding report earlier! I knew something was fishy about him!

Cocho:...Again with the "he" stuff, huh?

Agent 9: (-.-)...nevermind...

Ripto: Well, I might as well join this useless parody, because whoever framed me will face a death worse than MoneyBags did!

Everyone Else: (o.o?)

Ripto:Uh...forget I said that.

Everyone Else: Forgetting! (are about to leave)

Cocho: WAIT!

Ojo: (turns around) Now what?! You need a piece of chocolate or something?! We have to find this cloak guy!

Cocho: Only one problem Einstein! How are we going to find the place?

Hunter: Uh...would this help?

Hunter was pointing to a very large sign that said **"Cloak's Hideout." **It looked like an abandoned, creepy warehouse covered in old, blood red paint.

Ojo:...That'll work.

Ripto: STAND BACK! I'll blast this hell hole open! (take out his scepter and aims)

Ojo: WAIT! That's too obvious! That Cloak guy might want you to do that!

Ripto: (flashes a grin at Ojo) I like the way you think.

Ojo: Thanks. (glares at Cocho) At least SOMEONE does around here!

Cocho: (sticks her tounge out)

Spyro: So, who wants to knock the door this time. I did it last.

Hunter: (everyone pushes him forward) HEY!

Cocho: That's the spirit!

Hunter:...I already said that.

Hunter goes up to the door to knock, but it opens automatically.

Hunter: Well that was easy! (walks in)

Cocho: Uh Hunter? I wouldn't do that! I think it's-

Hunter: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Everyone flinched when Hunter walked out. His fur was now purple with pink purple dots covering him. Ripto and Ojo just rolled around the floor, laughed the crap out of themselves.

Ojo: AHAHAHA! H-hey Barney? Y-You lost some weight? (continues to laugh)

Hunter: (glares) Haha, very funny.

Cocho: (looks on top of the warehouse) HEY! Cloak is on the roof! I GOT HIM!

Cocho jump in mid air like the "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" movie, and landed safely on the roof. Cloak juat glared at her...I think, and took a fighting stance.

Cloak: (speaking Japanese)

Cocho:...I better use that translater. (puts on headset) That's better. Could you repeat that?

Cloak: (-.o) I said I'm gonna kick your ass, and keep the title of "Shreder of Arenas", you arsehole!

Cocho: What, by stealing the title?! There's no honor in that!

Cloak: Who cares about honor?

Everyone Else: WE DO!

Cloak: Well...I don't! So HA! (jumps towards Cocho in slow motion)

Hunter: WAIT!

Cloak: (stops in mid air) WHAT?!

Hunter: We need some music. We can't have a battle sceen without music! (takes out a sterio, and plays the Mortal Combat theme music) Ok, continue!

* * *

(insert karate scene here. I'm a little lazy with it.)

* * *

After an hour of useless fighting, Cocho became the victor and jumped down with a beatened up Cloak by her side.

Spyro: (walks up to Cloak) Now, lets see who this guy really is! (lifts hood and reveals the criminal)...TOASTY?!

Toasty: (gets up and confronts the dragon) YES! It was I!

Hunter: But why? Why did you do it?

Toasty: Why? WHY?! Because I felt like it! All those stupid commercials where I got beat up by Spyro for his games? I COULDN'T STAND IT! And the fact that the insurance company didn't give me my health insurance got me ticked off! (starts to cry)

Ojo: (pats Toasty on the back) It's ok. I know how you feel.

Toasty:-sniff- Really?

Ojo: (ties a rope to Toasty's leg, connected to a spear launcher.) NO! (shoot the spear)

Toasty: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (disappears in a pile of trees)

Ripto:...Why the hell did you do that for?! I wanted to torture him!

Ojo: (grins) I know! That's why I shot him to your house!

Ripto: (grins back) You know, have you concidered joining an army?

Cocho: (covers Ojo's mouth before he could say something) OH NO YOU DON'T! He's MY fancharacter, and he's MY employee! Come on! (drags Ojo away) For _Universal News_, I'm Cocho saying...life can never make sense in the world of Fanfics ! Good night!

* * *

Toasty was the sheep on those old Spyro commercials. Ah, the memories. 


	5. Insanity Takesover!

**Insanity Takesover! **

Ojo: You know, you could've let me join Ripto. That way you'd have a lot of time on your hands!

Cocho: Forget it! You'll end up being a bad influence. I don't need to be responsible for any kind of chaos from Ripto that you gave to him! Besides, you can't join anyone else. Its in your contract!

Ojo:...Uh...you want me you get you a soda?

Cocho: Sure, thanks! (Ojo leaves) _Wait...HIM, acting generous? That's not like him...at least I think I created him to be like that. _

Ojo: (walks in with a Pepsi) Here you go...**_miss_**.

Cocho: (-.-)...I know your trying to drug me, Ojo! Nice- (gets shot by a tranquillizer) trrry. (falls out of seat in a deep sleep.)

Ojo: Huh...I never would have thought of the druging, but this is better! (drags Cocho into a closet and locks the door) There! Now I'M the the boss! But...I better call for some back-up. (takes out a cell phone)

* * *

At Ripto's castle:

Gulp: (answers the phone) Hello?

Ojo: (on the other line) Is Ripto there?

Gulp:...Ripto who?

Ojo:...Gulp? PUT RIPTO ON THE PHONE!

Gulp: OK, ok! You don't have to yell! BOSSMAN? OJO'S ON THE PHONE!

Ripto: (in the library) I'M BUSY! TELL HIM TO CALL LATER!

Gulp: OK! (turns to the phone) He said to call later.

Ojo: Tell him its important! This is the only time we'll be able to host a show! OUR RULES!

Gulp:...Ok. OJO SAID THAT HE'S GOT HIS OWN SHOW, AND-

Ripto: (runs in and grabs the phone) So...how'd you do it?

Ojo: It was easy! I used the old "generous" act on her! Now get Gnasty Gnorc and the Sorceress! We got our own show to broadcast! (hangs up)

* * *

Back at the studio:

Ojo:...What's taking them so damn long?! I only called about 20 minutes ago!

The three villains burst through the studio door.

Ojo: (o.o) Well that was quick. Ok, did you lock up the rest of the crew?

Gnasty Gnorc: Yup! Spyro and the others are locked in the bathroom.

Ojo: Ok! Gnasty, you take the camera! Sorsha, you take the lights! Ripto, you'll be the co-host! (takes his seat)

Gnasty: WAIT A MINUTE! I thought you said it was OUR show! Not just YOU TWO!

Ripto: Well...I'm special, SO THERE! (take his seat next to Ojo)

Ojo: Who said it was gonna be two? Sorsha just needs to adjust the lights where they'll stay that way!

Sorsha: Thank you! (takes her seat)

Gnasty: What?! So all of you get to be stars, BUT THE GNORC IS PUSHED ASIDE?!

Ojo: You get to use the camera! Stop acting like a baby!

Sorsha: What are we going to call the show anyway.

Ripto: How about...D.O.M.I.N.A.T.I.O.N!

Ojo:...Too long. Maybe...Da 4? We'll just make it easy. Ok, get that camera rolling!

Gnasty: Uh...does this red light blinking on it mean it's on?

Ojo: (o.o;;) Uh...welcome to _Da 4,_ where stuff that we don't care about goes on in this twisted world! Our top story...WE'VE TAKEN OVER THE BROADCAST! MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Ripto:...Uh, good for a beginner, but you'll learn.

Ojo: I try. (looks at papers) What the hell is this crap?! "Avalar Ruler Election?" "Toasty Missing?" "KITTENS?!" These aren't stories! THEY'RE FRICKEN JOKES!

Sorsha: Hey, so is life. Deal with it!

Ojo: (throws papers away) Ok, the classic "rumors!" Uh...any ideas?

Ripto: Yes! Spyro is actually a vicious, fire breathing rabbit bent on eating brains!

Ojo: NO! He's actually MoneyBags in disguise, and the other MoneyBags you killed was fake!

Ripto: (Xl) I TOLD YOU TO FORGET THAT!

Ojo: (o.o;)...Forget what?

Ripto: (-.-) Nevermind.

Sorsha: Actually, Spyro is walking, talking, purple underwear!

AllFour:...(all laugh the crap out of themselves)

Ojo: (whips his tears) Ok, enough Spyro nagging. Who else?

Gnasty: Hunter borrowed his upper body from Britney Spears!

Ripto: He has a twin brother, so HE doesn't really know how to skateboard OR use the bow and arrow!

Sorsha: Hunter actually has an IQ of 1001!

Ojo: Hunter cheated on Bianca for Bently!

Everyone else: (O.o)

Ojo:...WHAT?!

Gnasty: Jeez, Cocho created a very disturbing character.

Ripto: My brain! It burns from bad images!

Sorsha: (stuffs a bar of soap in Ojo's mouth) That'll teach you to watch what you say on Tv!

Ojo: (Xl. spits out the soap) Ok fine! (sighs) Hunter eats underwear.

Sorsha:...You mean Spyro?

AllFour:...GROSS!!

Meanwhile in the closet:

Cocho: (Wakes up slowly) Oooo...I have to update Ojo's personality! (gets off the floor) Well, the door is locked. (looks up at an air vent and grins) _'OJO IS SO DEAD!' _

Back at the show:

Gnasty: Hey, all I'm saying is maybe Sparks is from outerspace! I mean, he IS the only one that's a health bar!

Ripto: How do you know that the other Dragonflies aren't?!

Ojo: GUYS! It's just rumors! Calm down!

Sorsha: Really, I've seen rocks more mature than you two!

Gnasty: At least I don't need to use mayo for sun screen!

Sorsha: (eyes turn red)

Gnasty: (O.O;;)

Ojo: Get a hold of yourselves! Before you guys break something! (sighs) ALRIGHT! I'll pay you guys 100 gems if you stop! OK?! '_No wonder Cocho didn't want me to join. They can't even be in the same room without an insult!' _

Sorsha: (glares at Ojo) I can read your mind, and that's not true! We actually play card on some nights! Just because we have disagreements doesn't make us enemies!

Gnasty:...Sparks eats steaks?

Ojo: (-.-) Dude, we were done with the rumors 10 minutes ago. Anyways-

A pile of rubble crashes down from the roof and onto the floor. Cocho climbs out of the rubble, and glares at Ojo.

Cocho: (grins evilly) Good afternoon. Look what I found in the closet. (takes out a tranquillizer gun)

Ojo: (O.O;;) '_Oh crap. I forgot it in there!' _(grins weakly) Hehe, y-you wouldn't kill your o-own f-fancharacter, would you?

Cocho just keeps the same blank look.

Ojo:...I should start running, right?

Cocho: I'm going to give you a ten second head start, and when I do, you better hope your 100 miles away from here! Otherwise, this tranquillizer will go somewhere not so pleasing to the eye!

Ojo: (O.O;)

Cocho: **1!! **

Ojo: AH! (runs out to the studio hallway)

Cocho: **2!! **

Ojo: (running down the hallway up to the studio doors) AAAAAAAH!!!

Cocho: **10!! **(runs after Ojo)

Everyone else: (O.o;)

Gnasty: You know...sometimes that girl can be scary. But this time...well, what's beyond scary?

Ripto: Insanely scary to your flesh from all humanity?

Gnasty:...Yup!


	6. Karaoke?

I'd like to give some credit to DarkSpyroIke for giving me this idea!

I don't own the songs in this contest!

**The REAL Broadcast 4**:

Cocho: Hello, and welcome to _Universal News._ I am sorry to say that my cameraman, 'Ojo', is out sick today due to...well, lets just say he's not his hot tempered self.

Ojo is seen tied up in a pink, fluffy room with duck tap over his mouth.

Ojo: _'When I get out of this hell hole, ITS PAY BACK!' _

Back at the broadcast:

Cocho: For now, I got Hunter to do the camera. Later on today, there will be a special karaoke episode, with some of the cast singing for all of us! But now, our top story is...wait, where are my papers?! (looks in the garbage can) Oh. Well...Hunter! Write something down!

Hunter: Don't need to. Someone came in with a report.

Cocho: (takes the paper) Ok, good. Our top story is, Toasty the sheep has been missing for over a week. Investigators are on the job right now. The last sighting of this sheep was near the X-Games.

* * *

At Ripto's castle:

Toasty is tied up, and hanging from the ceiling.

Crush: NO! I'm gonna torture him!

Gulp: NO FAIR! You did it last time! I wanna!! (whines)

Ripto: (walks in) Will you two stop whining like a bunch of hatchlings?! Its embarassing! I'M going to torture Toasty as I said earlier! Now GO play with the shadows in your rooms, NOW!

Crush&Gulp: Aw man (leaves the torture chamber)

Down the hall:

Crush: Ok...you know how to crank call, right?

Gulp: Duh! Why wouldn't I?

Crush: Oh, no reason.

* * *

At the studio:

Cocho:-and the treaty of peace was killed later in the morning, and their bodies were found- (phone rings, picks up phone) Hello?

Gulp: (on the other line) Hello?

Cocho:...Who is this?

Gulp: Who is this?

Cocho: (-.-) Ooook. Do you need something?

Gulp:...uh, can I have a joy stick?

Cocho: (hangs up) Sorry about that folks- (phone rings again) Hello?

Gulp: You didn't tell me your name!

Cocho: Why should I?! If your going to act stupid, I'm not telling anything! (hangs up) Ok, lets try- (phone rings, but she pulls the phone out of the wall) That's better. The bodies were found at 9:33 am, and- (cell phone rings, she answers) Hello?

Gulp: I WANT YOUR NAME!

Crush: (in the backround) GULP, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CRANK CALL FOR CRAP!

Cocho:(o.o;) Wait, how did you get this-...rrrrr, STOP CALLING ME!!! (hangs up and turns off phone.) Fricken retards! Ok...lets just get to the karaoke. Bianca is at Summer Forest where they're holding the contest.

Bianca: (on screen) Thanks. Well, they're about to begin, and Hunter is up first. The prize is 500 gems.

Cocho: (o.-) Wait...if Hunter is up first, then who-?

Hunter runs out of the studio at lightning speed, and shows up on the screen.

Cocho: (o.o;) Note to self- 'Make Hunter clean the Girl's bathroom!'

Hunter: (on screen) Uh...I'm not sure about this song, but oh well. (music starts to play, but Hunter's voice is cracking) _OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I'VE BRAKEN YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE STREET, OH BABY BABY!!! _

Gudge: NEXT!

Everyone at the studio: (O.o;;;)

At Gnasty Gnorc's place:

Gnasty&Sorsha: (O.o;;;)

Gnasty: SEE! I told you he borrowed his upper body from Britney!

Sorsha: (shrugs)...lucky guess.

Back at Summer Forest:

Bianca: (O.o;;;) Ok...Agent 9 is next. Wait...AGENT9?!

Agent 9: (Gets on stage, and music starts playing) _CAN'T TOUCH THIS! Dun dun dun dun, da da, da da, CAN'T TOUCH THIS! Dun dun dun dun, da da, da da, HERE WE GO! _(Starts to shoot the scene with his gun)

Gudge: (under a table) Next , next, NEXT! BEFORE HE BREAKS SOMETHING!!

Agent 9: (o.o) I'M DONE! (walks off stage)

Bianca: (comes out from hiding) You know, that monkey will be the death of me sooner or later! Ok, Elora is up.

Elora: (gets on stage) This song is dedicated to someone special. (winks at Spyro)

Spyro: (blushes)

Elora: (music) _And every time I try to fly I fall, without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I sleep your in my dreams, I see your face your haunting me, I guess I need you baby. _(walks of stage)

Everyone applauses, including Spyro.

Bianca: WOW! That was great! Now Spyro is up.

Spyro: (walks on stage) Not only whould I like to dedicate this song to Elora, but I would also like to dedicate this song to every world that I've saved, and to thank the people in those worlds for helping me out. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have the friends I have now! (music starts to play) _We were meant to live for so much more, but we lost ourselves! Somewhere we live inside, somewhere we live inside! We were meant to live for so much more, but we lost ourselves! Somewhere we live INSIDE! (_randoms electric guitars play) _We were more than this worlds got to offer. We were more than this worlds got to offer. We were more than the wars of our fathers! BUT EVERYTHING INSIDE, BREATHS FOR SECOND LIVES! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!_ (gets off stage)

Everyone applauses madly.

Bianca: Incredible! Elora and Spyro are tied! Looks like they both win. But that was just amazing! They both-

Ojo, Ripto, and an army of Riptocs break through a wall behind the stage.

Cocho: (O.o;)...HOW THE HELL DID HE GET OUT?!?! (runs out of the studio) OJO!!!!

* * *

In Summer Forest:

Spyro: Not again! GET LOST!

Ojo: What, and miss all the fun? Besides, WE want to enter too!

Ripto: (o.o;)...We do?

Ojo: Well, why do you think we came here? Pig out on the snack bar?!

Ripto: Well...

Ojo: (hands a script to the piano player) Play this, or I'll give you something to play with my FIST!

PianoPlayer: (o.o;;...starts to play)

Ojo: We are the champions my friends! And WE'LL keep on fighting, til the end!

Riptocs: (chorus) We are the champions, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!

Ojo&Chorus: No time for losers, CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! (turns to Ripto)

Ripto: (o.-;)...What?!

Ojo: (whispers) Your line! YOUR LINE!

Ripto: Oh FINE. (blushes) OF THE WOOOOOOOORRRRRRLLLD!!!! (gasps for air, then faints)

Gudge: I'm sorry to say this, but your too late. We have the winners!

Ojo: (o.o;) Oh...that went well.

Cocho: (walks in) OJO! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FACE OFF!

Ojo: Hehe, too late. I already broke something. And according to the contract,AND I QUOTE: "If your fancharacter becomes responsible to anykind of damages of public property without the author's permission, the author is responsible for all payments...and because we told you so!"

Cocho: (O.O;)...oh crap.

Hunter: (the phone rings, he answers) Someone from the Department of Fancharacters wants you.

Cocho: (-.-)...For _Universal News_, I'm Cocho saying...WHY MEEEEE?!?!

* * *

Mostly, the song Elora sang is the only Britney Spears song I like. 


	7. Broadcast 5

Broadcast 5:  
  
Cocho: Hello and welcome to _Universal News_. Today is a special broadcast where I'll interview two big starts...in my room, thanks to SOMEONE'S reckage of a CERTAIN stage!  
  
Ojo:(sarcastic) Oh my heart is breaking from the deep guiltyness of my soul. You expected me to have fun with out some damage?  
  
Cocho:(glares) You know what I mean! But first we have a news report of Space Sheep sightings in the Dragon Realms. Hunter?  
  
Hunter: (on screen) Thanks Cocho. This morning right at 9am, a farmer watched as a UFO passed by with one of his cows.  
  
FarmerBill: It was crazy I tell ya! I'm just gathering some fertallizer, when this big UFO just swoops down and takes one of my cows, AGAIN! And then I-blah blah blah blah...  
  
Hunter: (in his thoughts) _'Booooring. Cocho only put me with this guy to torture me...hey, I never notice that my thoughts could echo in my head. Row, row, row your boat, gently down a stream.'  
_  
Cocho: Hunter...what is that?  
  
Farmer: AAAAH! INVASION!  
  
Hunter: _'merrily, merrily, merilly, merrily, life is but a-'_  
  
Cocho: HUNTER!!  
  
Hunter: Hu-wha? (looks in the sky) Cool, a UFO. Wait...UFO!!  
  
A beam of green light shoots down on Hunter, and brings him in to the ship.  
  
Cocho:(O.o)...Well, so much for that. Well lets get to the interview shall we?  
  
Ojo: No.  
  
Cocho: BE QUIET! Your on probation! Ok, I'd like to introduce the reptilian hero who saved about...uh, seven worlds. Please welcome Spyro!  
  
Spyro:(walks in and sits in a bean bag chair) Thanks. Nice room.  
  
Cocho:(blushes) Hehe, thanks. The next guest I'd like to introduce, well...you'll see. Please welcome Ripto.  
  
(cricket sounds)  
  
Cocho:...I said, please welcome RIPTO!  
  
(more cricket sounds)  
  
Cocho:(-.-)...Ojo-  
  
Ojo: Yeah, yeah I got it. (walks to the door and starts to shove Ripto in) Sorry buddy.  
  
Ripto comes flying in and lands in a pile of pillows.  
  
Ripto: (glares at Spyro) What's HE doing here?! You said it was just me!  
  
Cocho:...Hehe, did I say that? Well, when in roam. Might as well interview both of you!  
  
Ripto:(mumbles) Hmp! I'll give you an interview...  
  
Cocho: Ok, we have three questions. Heres one from **Darkeiya**-_Who do you like?_  
  
Ripto:(O.o)...Does this count for both of us?  
  
Cocho: Yes.  
  
Spyro: Well...obviously I like Elora, since Winter Tundra and all.  
  
Ripto:..Uh...can't I just give you an I.O.U?!  
  
Cocho: Answer!  
  
Ripto: Hmp. It depends, a girlfriend or friend?  
  
Cocho: Well, whatever rocks your boat.  
  
Ripto: In FRIENDS only, the other villains were beaten down by this purple pest, so they count.  
  
Spyro: For friends...heck, I like all my friends!  
  
Ripto:...Suck up.  
  
Spyro: Jerk.  
  
Ripto: Demon!  
  
Spyro: Shorty!  
  
Spyro&Ripto:(glares at eachother) AAAAAH! (starts to attack eachother)  
  
Ojo: Finally! A blood bath! (puts on a Ripto #1 hand thing on his right hand) USE A LEFT HOOK!  
  
Cocho: KNOCK IT OFF! My dad doesn't know your here! (sighs) Heres a question from **DarkSpyroIke**-_What hobbies do you guys have, what do you do in your spare time, etc?_  
  
Spyro: Huh...I like to skateboard, hang out with friends, help people out. You know the rest.  
  
Ripto:...World conquest planning, watch people do stupid things, get fan mail from people that I've NEVER heard of, oh yes and I heard Darkeiya and DarkSpyroIke are fans of me. I'm touched.  
  
Spyro: Yeah ok.  
  
Ripto: No one asked you! YOU just can't handle the fact that some people like ME!  
  
Spyro: Well...at least I EARN respect from more people!  
  
Ojo: Aw come on! Rip off an arm or something! I'm hungry!  
  
Everyone else: (O.o;;)  
  
Ojo:...What?! Can't a bat eat something too?!  
  
Spyro: But not my arm!  
  
Cocho: ON TOPIC PLEASE! Ok, the last question is from **Charles Frost**-_Why the hell did you become evil anyway? Why do you hate dragons? What are you planning next (after being beaten twice by the same purple dragon?) If you conquered Avalar, what would you do with it?_  
  
Ripto: Hmm...everyone seems to ask me that. Well for starters, I'm evil because I see the world as a huge dump where I can make it a better place for my amusement!  
  
Spyro:(sarcastic) Oh yeah, lava flowing everywhere and burning everything sounds sooo much better.  
  
Ripto:(growls) ALSO...its just fun being evil. Second, for the hating dragons part...ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!  
  
Cocho: No yelling at the other Authors! Your in MY house, so you'll follow MY rules!  
  
Ripto: FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!  
  
Spyro: YOUR YELLING TOO!  
  
Ripto: SO ARE YOU!  
  
Spyro: ONLY BECAUSE YOUR YELLING!  
  
Ojo: WHAT ARE WE YELLING ABOUT?!  
  
Cocho:(O.o;)...Oook. Answer the last question.  
  
Ripto: WHY SHOULD I?!  
  
Cocho: Because if you don't, I'll get my dad to get the FBI.  
  
Ripto: FINE! (sighs) I suppose if I ruled Avalar, I'd inslave everyone within it, make the ones who opposed me suffer slowly, create my own castle and include it with a pool full of minty chocolate.  
  
Ojo: No, no, NO! You've got it all wrong! A pool full of RAW MEAT! Not chocolate!  
  
Cocho:(glares) I happen to like chocolate ya stupe!  
  
Ojo: Hey, I can dream can't I?  
  
Ripto: Also, I'd have Spyro's head for a trophy within a enormous hall of other dead animal trophys.  
  
Spyro:(O.o)...I didn't have to hear that.  
  
Cocho: Uh...for _Universal News_, I'm Cocho saying that people have their own opinions.  
  
Ojo: I still think a pool of raw meat is cool. I don't see how Spyro doesn't like that. He's a dragon!  
  
Spyro: So? I eat cooked meat, and I wouldn't eat it in a pool!  
  
Ripto: Can I go now?  
  
Ojo: Take me with you! I need something to eat!  
  
Ripto: Uh...sure. Cow meat alright with you?  
  
Ojo: Alright? ALRIGHT?! Your the only one who understands me! You rock!  
  
Ripto: Well...that's three fans I have. (both leave)  
  
Spyro&Cocho: (O.o;)  
  
Spyro: Gee, they have a personallity resemblence. And YOU created him?!  
  
Cocho: Well...goodnight.

* * *

Hunter: MAN! This food is good! Ten pizzas, twenty cups of fries! One-hundred gallons of Pepsi Blue?! This is TOO good! And I thought you Aliens would disect me. Boy was I wrong!

Alien1: %%&$#$%$#(%(":/ _(Does he even know that we're just stuffing him to eat him?)_

Alien2: $#$&& &%(&) _(Lets just play along ok? Last time you told the last guy we obducted, he almost shot a hole in my head!) _


	8. Broadcast 6

**Broadcast 6: **

In the Studio:

Cocho: Ok, we got at least 5 minutes to get everything ready. After what you did with the set Ojo, its a mirical that we're still airing here-...Ojo?

Ojo:(sleeping on his seat and drooling)

Cocho:(goes close to his ear) WAKE UP!

Ojo: AAAAH! (falls off his seat) CRAP! (glares) Don't do that!

Cocho: We have three minutes Ojo. I don't need you lacking off!

Ojo: I only had four hours of sleep! I came back at four in the morning after Ripto let me come with him.

Bob: (walks in) One minute to airing.

Cocho: (takes her position) Ok. Get that camera ready!

Ojo: (yawns) 3, 2, 1.

Cocho: Hello, and welcome to _Universal News_. Our story today involves...uh...(looks through papers) these aren't my papers! Ojo?!

Ojo: (snores)

Bob: Sorry miss, but even if he did, he's not in charge of the paper work.

Cocho: So?! He's suppose to retrieve them from the reporters, and-

A lightning strike apears outside the backdoor, and the studio shakes. Ripto and Red walk in.

Ripto: We've got a problem. There are-

Cocho: See? That wasn't so hard to go through the back, now was it?

Ripto: DON'T INTERUPT ME!

Cocho: Ok fine.

Ripto: Anyway, after me and Ojo's outing, I was looking towards my Riptoc army, but they were gone! I had at least 1500 troops yesterday before the interview. Now unless YOU have anything to do with this, I think you should speak for the sake of your mortal life!

Cocho:...Ooook, but where does the "we" come in?

Red: We've heard from a reliable source that your missing a few reporters. I figured that there might be a connection to it.

Cocho: (o.o;)...Where did you get-...(glares at Ojo) Ojo?

Ojo: (snores)

Red: I'll handle it. (walks up to Ojo and burns his shirt)

Ojo: AAAH! (gets up and runs around) hot hot hot hot hot! Ok, I'm up!

Cocho: (smiles) I'll take a Dragon villain anyday.

Spyro: (runs in) WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM-...wait, why is Ripto and Red here?

Cocho: To make a medium story short, we're missing people; they're missing people.

Spyro: Well other then that, I can't find Hunt-

Hunter: (walks in) Hey guys! Where's the fire?

Everyone Else: (o.o;)

Hunter:...What?

Cocho: Weren't you abducted by aliens last time?

Hunter: Yeah, but I found a way to get out, and I'm still alive too! (smiles)

Cocho: Uh...how come the top of your head is cut off?

Hunter: (confused) It is? Oh that! (pokes his brain) I didn't really notice at first. That must be the reason why I feel dizzy.

Cocho: Ok, lets stay on topic please? There are people missing.

Ojo: (looks out the window) Uh...we have another problem.

Ripto: Are pigs finally flying out of people's asses from all of this insanity?

Ojo: Close, but no. There are an army of rotting, dead zombies heading to our area...and I have NO clue where they came from.

Cocho: Neat a story!

Spyro: Focus man! We'll die if they break in!

Ripto: (glares) Who said that there was a "we" in this, purple pest?

Everyone Else: YOU DID!

Ripto: (blushes) Now my pride is hurt.

Agent 9: GUYS! We have a-

Everyone Else: A problem. WE KNOW!

Agent 9: Yeah! The zombies are breaking in!

Cocho: (sighs) Well...there's only one thing to do...KEEP THE BROADCAST UP!

Everyone Else: (falls anime-style)

Hunter: ARE YOU INSANE?!

Cocho: I've been in this studio for five years. I'm not gonna let some stupid zombies take me down! Its my code of the Tv!

Ripto:...you can't be serious.

Ojo: No, she is. She added it to the contract, saying "To Defend all Broadcasts, is to Die Trying."

Red: She lives up to her honor...I like that. I'll assist.

Ripto: Hey I may not like Dragons, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you do this!

Red: What are you gonna do about it?

Ripto:(glares, but says nothing)

Spyro: I'm staying too!

Hunter: Me three!

Agent 9: Time to burn some asses!

Ripto&Ojo:(o.o) Uh...GOTTA GO! (tries to run, but are both grabbed by the shirt)

Cocho: Oh no ya don't! Your part of the cast too!

Ripto: But I'm not!

Cocho: Your staying for the fact of threatening me!

Ripto: PROVE IT!

Red: With pleasure. (takes out a mini recorder and plays it):

_"Now unless YOU had anything to do with this, I think you should speak for the sake of your mortal life!" _

Ripto:(o.o)...Why would you tape that?

Red: Hey, I need a hobby.

Agent 9: (looks outside window) Hey, there are only 10 zombies in the parking lot!

Ojo:...KILL' EM! (jumps outside window and starts to massecre them all)

* * *

(ten minutes later) 

Ojo:(comes back with a zombie head of MoneyBags) Looky who I found.

Ripto:...I THOUGHT I- (noticed everyone starring at him) SOMEONE, killed him. (grins nervously)

Cocho: Oh well, he's dead now. Hang his head on one of the mantles for a trophy.

Hunter: That's totally gross!

Ojo:...but cool! (grins)

Cocho: (looks into the camera, which was still on) Well I guess that's the only story so far. There were 10 zombies trying to kill us, and we killed them-

Ojo: I killed them, thank you very much!

Cocho:(glares)...Ok Ojo. Then YOU can clean them up outside!

Ojo:...Damn.

Hunter: But we still don't know where everyone else is!

* * *

Alien 1: Why did we have to take this army and reporters? 

Alien 2: Because you had to act stupid and let that cat get away! Now help me extract their organs!


	9. Broadcast 7

**I do not own Spyro or other related characters. I also don't own Changeling, Ripta, or Phaydees. They are own by three great authors on : TurquoisePhoenix, Darkeiya and DarkSpyroIke. I'd like to thank them for letting me use them. I do own Ojo, Elza, and my rent budget on the studio. XD**

**Broadcast 7: **

Cocho: Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE?!

Ojo: How the hell am I suppose to know?! I can't read her insanely incripted mind!

Cocho: You were suppose to keep the door locked until the guests arrived! Now she's loose, and who knows what kind of havoc she'll do!

Ojo:...You should know. You made her like you made me.

Crashing and breaking sounds are heard from the control room, and Cocho and Ojo puts on worried glances. They rush to the main door, but its locked.

Cocho:(banging on the door) Elza, UNLOCK THIS DOOR!!!

Ojo:(sighs) Hold up, I'll baricate it. (charges into the door with his head)

Elza is seen playing with the amount of buttons.

Elza:(pushing buttons) Ooo, this button is cool! Or this one? How about this?

Cocho: CUT IT OUT! You don't know what your playing with!

Elza notices a very...VERY, big shiny red button across the room, and puts a evil grin on her face.

Elza: Hehe...I wonder what this does.

Cocho:(o.o;)...no...not that one. NOT THE SECRET BUTTON!!

Ojo: What's so bad about that one?

Cocho:(grabs Ojo by the coller) Are you dence?!

Ojo: Well...(grins nervously) if you made me like that.

Cocho: DON'T PUSH IT!

Elza:(pushes the button) MUHAHAHAHAAA!! NOTHING WILL STOP ME WITH-...(takes out a candy bar) dark chocolate?

Cocho: _NOOOOOOO!!!_ (falls to her knees) My secret stash!

Ojo:(o.o;) Ok...I'm not even gonna say anything.

Bob: (walks in) Cocho, the guests are on their way here.

Cocho: How long?

Bob: In about...(looks at watch) two minutes.

Cocho:...Weird. I only called them 20 minutes ago!

Ojo: Hey they know magic, so it only makes sense for them to-

Elza: (grabbing candy bars) Yummy.

Cocho: OH NO YA DON'T! (charges into Elza)

Elza: _PLEEEAAASSE _can I have some?! I haven't eaten a single body yet, and I can eat those here!

Cocho: Hmm...ok, BUT you'll have to help me interview the other villainesses.

Elza:...I'm...I'm not the only villainess? (jumps in the air with joy) WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! (runs out)

Spyro: (walks in) Wait...those villainesses wouldn't happen to be-

Cocho: Yup. I thought it would be cool; seeing that the Realms of Chaos ended. (smiles)

Spyro: Well, you do realize that Changeling tried to kill me and everyone else in that story, r-right?

Cocho: Don't worry. She can't hurt you here. I got her creator's permission, so if Changeling does damage, she'll have another nightmare then in the story. Maybe even worse!

Everyone goes down to the studio, and awaits the guests of honor. Suddenly a crash of numerous thunder strikes and voices are heard outside the exit.

* * *

Changeling: Geez, I was _this _close to killing Ripto in his castle! Only to find myself being forced to this interview.

Ripta: Stop your whining! At least we get publicity for this.

Phaydees: I've heard that Ojo works here.

Changeling: Isn't he the young man who's been sending you all of those black roses?

Phaydees:...(blushes a little) Yeah, so?! We're just friends! You and I both know that I love Corky!

* * *

Cocho: Take your places everyone, and behave! Remember that your budget depends on it!

Ojo: (turns on camera) 3, 2, 1.

Cocho: Hello, and welcome to a very special broadcast of _Universal News._ As everyone knows...or at least the ones who go to , _"The Realms of Chaos"_ has just ended with chapter 15, and I must say it came out great in the end! (smiles) This broadcast is my way of showing my support and congrats to the author who created it, TurquoisePhoenix...and for thanks for letting me interview the main villainess of the story. Not only will I interview one villainess, but the other two famous villainesses of Spyro fanfiction! Sadly enough...I'll be accompanied in the interview by my own villainess, Elza.

Elza:(cuts infront of the camera) Yes, me; the one who will eat your organs while you SLEEP!

Cocho:(-.o;)..._Ooook_, I would like to introduce my first guest. She is known to me as an avenger of her lost loved one by Ripto's hand...and a gothic goat who rocks! Please welcome, Phaydees!

Phaydees:(walks through the exit door and takes a seat next to Cocho) Thanks. (looks towards Ojo) Hi Ojo. Thanks for the roses.

Ojo:(is knocked out of his trance, and whips the drool off his lip) Uh...h-hi! Th-thanks for the meat.

Cocho:(rolls eyes) Oh brother. Our next guest is a long lost sibling of a short lizard who has issues. Please welcome, Ripta!

Ripta:(walks in and takes a seat beside Phaydees) Start the interview! My publicity awaits!

Spyro:(walks up to Ripta) Woa woa, hold up! Since when is Ripto blue?!

Cocho:...I said Ript**A**, not Ripto.

Spyro:(blushes) Oh...my bad.

Ripta: I may not be my stubborn brother, but I at least know that your kind seems more dence by the second!

Spyro:(smoke comes out of his nostrils) Why I outta-

Cocho: Don't start please! Our last guest is the famous, yet villainous and blackhearted sorceress of _"The Realms of Chaos." _Please welcome, Changeling!

Changeling:(takes a seat next to Ripta) Yes. I'm blackhearted, and I'm damn proud of it!

Elza: Amen sister!

Ripta:(looks towards Elza) Ok, who is this again?

Cocho: This is Elza. She's a villainess too...hopefully a future famous one like you guys are.

Elza:(bows infront of the villainesses) Please, teach me your ways.

Ripta:(smiles) Now this is my kind of service!

Phaydees: Seems a lot better than Tetriss would ever do.

Ripta: Then you agree with me. Tetriss is a backstabber.

Cocho: Ok, lets start off with something obviouse. All of you have one main thing in common, which is-

Changeling, Ripta, Phaydees: KILL RIPTO!

Changeling: The fact that he was holding that blasted Red Gigas crystal througout the whole time made me want to slit his throat!

Ripta: I just want to rip him apart...and maybe throw hot coffee in his eyes for pleasure! That'll teach him for leaving me on a stranded island for 24 years!

Phaydees: He killed my Corky! If I die, I'm taking him with me, and I'll put him through a slow phase of madness so he'll crack!

Spyro: Wow...they hold bigger grudges on Ripto than you do Cocho.

Changeling, Ripta, Phaydees: (glances at Cocho) You hate Ripto too?!

Cocho: Well...only because he's an evil bastard who tried to take over! Don't start thinking that I like you guys...except for you Phaydees. Your awsome!

Changeling and Ripta: (gives evil glares)

Changeling: Remember you said that little girl.

Ripta:(smiles evily)...Now where's that hot coffee?

Cocho: Oh no thanks, I don't drink-(o.o;)...HEY, don't even think about it!

Ripta:(smiles innocently) Think about what?

Cocho:(-.-) Nevermind. Anyways, Changeling, how does it feel to lose all of your power, and die a harsh death?

Changeling:(grinds her teeth together) You have _NO _idea, but I'll try to describe what I saw before I lost...as simple as your little brain can handle.

Cocho: _'Jerk!' _

Changeling: Before those spirits threw me in, my whole life flashed before my eyes; not to mention my life was all for power and conquer. The one thing that frightened me besides Wart was that when they threw me in, I could of sworn on the Elder's graves that Otpir was floating right above the spirits; giving that egoistic grin of his...the rest I cannot say.

Spyro:(mumbles) Sucker.

Changeling:(glares at Spyro) Oh really mister hot shot?! May I mention who I killed with my Black crystal or not?

Ojo: You mean Otpir's crystal?

Changeling: Whatever! None of you would understand the pain.

Phaydees: Try living through suspended animation, losing a loved one, and having to deal with a shrimp.

Cocho: Well...I'm really sorry for your lose, but from what I've read, you froze all the Dragons. Why is that?

Phaydees: I froze them for all of those sheep they killed long ago...and I'm sick of stereotypes.

Spyro: So? I flame sheep throughout my adventures for health, but your not doing anything to me.

Phaydees: Well...I'm not doing anything to you _yet._

Spyro:(gulps hard) Nevermind.

Cocho: I can't even imagine what you had to go through, Ripta. I'd go insane in 24 years on an island.

Ripta: Indeed...my brother promised me, he _PROMISED ME_, that he would come back for me. But lo and behold, 24 yrs later, I am now trying to beat the snot out of him! If only that Sorsha would stay out of it!

Elza:(writing notes) This will be good for when I come later. (puts note pad away) Changeling, do you think I have the qualities of being the next villainess?

Changeling: But of course! A cold-hearted, organ eating, torture loving creature like yourself would fit right in.

Elza: SUCCESS!

Ojo:...Great, now you got these guys influencing Elza, Cocho!

Cocho: Yeah, like you're a better influence yourself?

Ojo: Sure I am! Watch! (juggles a few slacks of cow meat in the air, and eats each one) TA-DA!

Phaydees:(claps) Cool! But other then that, is the interview over yet?

Cocho: Almost. I just have to-

Bob:(comes in with an unhooked phone in his hand) Sorry, but someone is on the phone for you.

Cocho: Oh...ok, I'll be right back. (leaves to another room)

* * *

Maybe for two minutes, everyone was silent. Spyro would give glares to Changeling without her noticing. Elza would fiddle with her claws. Ripta was twitchy, and wanted to burn something, and Phaydees was fiddling with her Corky medallion...until she grinned an evil grin, and poked Spyro in the head.

Spyro: What?

Phaydees:(continues to poke)

Spyro: Stop it!

Phaydees:(mimicks) "Stop it!"

Spyro: I mean it!

Phaydees: "I mean it!"

Spyro: If you don't cut it out...

Phaydees: "If you don't cut it out..."

Spyro:(glares) Ok, now your just doing that!

Ripta: Will you both be quiet?! Phaydees will make us all go insane!

Elza:(grins evilly) Hey...(elbows Phaydees) Ya want to start some _real _insanity?

Phaydees:(grins evilly)

* * *

(20 mins later)

Cocho:-ok, who ever you are, I'M NOT GIVING YOU A JOY STICK! (hangs up) JERKS! Who are these guys?! (hears an explosion in the studio)...Oh crap.

Cocho runs as fast as her legs can go, to open the doors and find the control room up in smoke.

Cocho: WHAT THE #### IS GOING ON?! (sees Spyro and Ojo tied up) And why are my employees tied- (-.-)..._Elza_.

Elza:(runs in) Yes **_miss_**?

Cocho:...I'm just guessing this, but I think you were all bored out of your minds, YOU tied up Spyro and Ojo, and now your just destroying the place so that I'll go insane..._right?_

Elza:(smiles innocently) Ow...not my self-esteem is hurt. How could you possibly think that I would do that?

Ojo:(unties himself) Because YOUR name is on THESE ropes!!

Elza:(blushes) Oops...did I do that?

Cocho:(sighs) And to think that I was going to give you all something to chase-

Changeling, Ripta, Phaydees:(runs in) CHASE?!

Cocho:-but since you guys were being so..."villaining", I guess I'll have to transport him-

Phaydees: I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! Please give me!

Cocho: Well...ok.

Cocho snaps her fingers, and Ripto appears in the middle of the studio...but he doesn't notice because he's talking on a cell phone.

Ripto: For the last time, I did not order those 115 pizzas! (hangs up) Now to continue with my plan of-...(looks around the room of villainesses)...this is not my day, is it?

Phaydees: I see you've received those pizzas **I **ordered, shorty.

Ripto: (glances toward the exit, and rushes out) YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, COCHO!!!

Elza, Changeling, Ripta, Phaydees: GET HIM!!! (rushes out after Ripto)

Cocho:(sighs in relief) Finally, now I can eat my secret stash.

Ojo: HEY, I help out in this as much as you did!

Cocho:(whimpers) But...but I just got these-

Ojo: I deserve it as much as YOU do!

Cocho:(shrugs) Oh, alright...for _Universal News_, I'm Cocho saying lets give a big round of applause for the famous villainesses!

Everyone in the studio claps rapidly...except for Ojo, who was observing a rapped gift with his name on it. He opens it up, and find at least 3 pound of fresh, bloody cow meat. He then picks up the card and reads:

_Ojo, _

_Here's another gift for you as thanks for the interview...even though it was a little bizzar. I was just glad that I spread a little insanity. _

_Sincerely, _

_Phaydees _

_P.S: A.C.I.D RULES!! _

Ojo:(blushes)...Too awesome...(drools and faints)

* * *

I hope TP doesn't mind about the Otpir thing...I thought it was appropriate. 


	10. Take over again? Part 1

**I do no own and Spyro related characters. I do own Ojo. **

**Enspired by: The defeat of Red in AH'sT.**

**Take over again? : Part 1**

Cocho: Man this is gonna be cool!

Ojo: Give me a break. Your just interviewing the characters from your new game.

Cocho:...I'll give ya a "break" in a minute. Get the camera ready! They're suppose to be coming soon.

Professor:(walks in) Listen Cocho. As you know, my nephew has a case of-

Cocho: _Freshair-a-phobia_? Yeah I know, and Blink said he'd handle it. I'm not sure how, but as long as he can make it. (takes her seat)

Ojo: Take your places. 3, 2, 1!

Cocho: Hello, and welcome to _Universal News_. Today will be yet another interview with some special guests of the new Spyro game "Spyro: A Hero's Tale", which, in my opinion, is the coolest out of all of them!

Ojo: (-.-) I still like Spyro 2.

Spyro:(sarcastic) _Pleeeeaaasse! _Red can kick Ripto's ass any day! I mean, he beat Cocho 11 times!

Cocho: (-.-) Did you HAVE to bring that up?! But yeah I have to admit, he was tough. Well, like you said in Spyro 1- _"For every good battle, you need a good adversary." _Anyways, lets bring our first guest. Not only is he a mole with a punky attitude, but he is also the Professor's nephew. Welcome Blink!

Blink:(walks in with a paper bag on his head, and takes his seat.) Hey, what's up?

Ojo: Dude, what's with the bag?

Blink:...Oh this? Well the only way I was able to come here without panicing was to put this on. You know that whole freshair-a-phobia thing. I need to be in tight places. Pretty weird huh?

Cocho: Its ok. I don't think its weird. So anyways, how did it feel to team up with Spyro?

Blink: It was awsome! He's just like the Professor told me about him.

Cocho: And, you don't mind being the sidekick?

Blink: No way! Any excuse to go below ground is AOK! I may be up for challenges, but there's no way my lasers or bombs would beat Red.

Spyro:(turns to Cocho) Speaking of Red, aren't you suppose to interview him too?

Ojo: Yeah! I haven't seen him since we beat up those zombies.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!_**

Spyro:(o.o;) Uh...I think he's here.

Red:(blows the studio doors open, and turns to Spyro and Cocho) YOU LITTLE PESTS! How could you defeat me and make me look like a FOOL?!

Spyro: Easy. There's something called a PS2 and a analog controller, where Cocho can move me in the game and-

Cocho: I don't think he meant it literally, Spyro.

Red: You...(growls) will pay for this. Villains, ASSEMBLE!!

Flashes of lightning strikes the rooms, a pool of water enters the middle of the studio, and everything turns dark.

Ineptune:(rises from the water) Really Red, did you have to call me now? I was in the middle of lapsing.

Ripto:(comes through hole) Why the hell am I here?! I never agreed to joining YOU! (points his fingure to Red) I wouldn't stoop so low to join a Dragon!

Gnasty: Me neither! You called me a pile of Dragon dung in the game! What gives?!

Sorsha: I don't know who this "Red" is. Can someone explain?

Red: Simple. I am also one of your kinds who have been defeated by these two twerps.

Cocho: 'GOD! I hate that word!' (comes out of the rubble) Do I have to explain the back door thing again?!

Spyro:(comes out of rubble) -coughs- What back door?

Cocho:(shrugs) Yeah, you've got a point there.

Blink: What's going on?! I can't see!

Ripto:(walks up to Blink) Ah, you must be the newest member of Spyro's sherade. Do tell me...can you run fast.

Blink:(takes off bag) Man, go bite yourself! I'm not scared of you!

Ripto:(laughs) HA! Another mole? You've got to be joking!

Blink: Watch who you talk about! My Uncle can make a robot beat you up!

Ripto: Uncle? HAHAHA! That book worm is YOUR Uncle? This is priceless!-AAAH!

Blink:(shoots lasers) Don't make fun of my Uncle!

Red: Enough fooling around you baka's! I brought you here for a reason- To bring down those two twerps who defeated us all. (turns to Cocho) I have some use for this girl.

Cocho: Will you stop calling me a twerp?! You remind me too much of Sal! And-

Red: (goes up to Cocho in the face) Well maybe I don't feel like it.

Cocho:(o.o) W-wow. (gulps) Y-your a lot bigger than in the game.

Spyro: Leave her out of this! Its me you want! She just used the PS2 controller to move me around!

Red: Maybe, but that's still involvement in my book.

Blink:(rolls eyes) Yeah, the book of pathetic losers.

Red: (glares and freezes Blink into ice)

Professor: BLINK! (is stopped by Ripto with a bomb)

Ripto: Must I repeat myself?

Sorsha: Interesting. Red seems more capable than you.

Ripto: Shut up!

Red: (turns to Cocho) As for you, you seem to be useful when it comes to strength and mind. I will freeze every gameplayer in the universe who is trying to beat me, if you don't surrender.

Cocho:...CHIKUSHO!

Red: (o.-) Excuse me?-AAH! (gets kicked in the face)

Cocho: SCATTER! (runs off)

Everyone in the studio broadcast system busts through a doorway.

Red: (turns to the other villains) YOU IDIOTS! Don't just stand there!

Ripto: Hey, I'm keeping the Professor hostage. I AM doing something.

Red: All of you, capture only Spyro and that girl. Keep them alive!

**_To be continued... _**

**

* * *

**

**How will Spyro and Cocho survive? Will Blink be back to normal, and where is Ojo? Also, will Ineptune ever finish with her laps? Ah crud. Oh well, I know how to swear in japanese! **

**Chikusho (Goddammit) **

**Kuso (Shit)**

**Ojo: Knock it off! Your suppose to be typing the second part, not cursing in japanese! **

**Cocho: Aww...your no fun.**


	11. Take over again? Part 2

**Wow...how long has it been since I updated this story! Since...last November! Well, I finally updated this, so just blame school...and Salvator Gagliardi (that bastard!) **

**Inspiration of this chapter from: Watching "Invader Zim" and "RenStimpy" DVDs.**

**Take over again?: Part 2 **

Cocho: THIS WAY!

Spyro: NO, THIS WAY!

Cocho: Its either the left or right hallway, and I'm NOT taking left! Left is bad luck for me.

Spyro:(glances at Cocho)...Hey, since when were you a dragon anyway? Weren't you a human/dragon hybrid before?

Cocho:...yes...BUUUT, that's not the case, and-

Spyro: And why are you a dragon that almost looks like Red, and is the only dragon wearing UFO pants?

Cocho:(-.-)...Just stick with the plot, ok? Hey...weren't Gulp and Crush chasing?

(Gulp and Crush start coming up the hallway)

Spyro:...I'M OFF! (runs to the right)

Cocho:(glares) I SAID I'M NOT GOING LEFT! COME BACK! (sees Gulp and Crush coming closer and groans) Ah screw it! (runs to the left)

GulpandCrush:(-.o)...

* * *

An hour later... 

Red:...Rrrr (glares at Ripto), WHAT is taking your morons so long, Riptoc?

Ripto: Well...there's a reason why they are called "morons" Red.

Ineptune: I've just noticed something...I'm totally useless if I can't walk on land! Why am I here?

Red:...I DIDN'T EVEN CALL YOU! Leave my sight!

Ineptune:(shrugs and leaves)

Red:(glares at the Sorceress and Gnasty Gnorc) AND YOU...well, you are no longer needed. LEAVE!

GnastySorsha:(shrugs and leaves too)

Ripto: Geez, your a people person. (rolls eyes)

Red: THAT'S IT! I'm not waiting any longer! MAAAAMMOTH!

(Mammoth stomps in through the wall)

Mammoth:(salutes with his snout) YES SIR!

Red:(glares at Ripto) Watch how a **real **henchmen works for their master.

Ripto:(snicker) Yeah, master, _riiiiight. _

Red:(grins evilly) FOR example. Mammoth, capture that riptoc. (point to Ripto)

Ripto:(O.O;)

Mammoth: YES SIR!

Within a few seconds, Ripto and the Professor are in two cages.

Red:(stroaks his chin) Hmm...well, I didn't say anything about the mole, but its extra-credit.

Ripto:(glares) YOU TRAITOR!

Red: Please! You were going to try to do the same thing. I saw your torturing device behind your back.

Ripto:(a large lazer crystal the size of Ripto's head is behind him) Uh...what device? I don't see a device. (looks at the Professor) Do YOU see one?

Professor:(glares at Red) Unfreeze my nephew, Red! You will never get away with this!

Red:(snickers) Never say never, you old rat. (turns to Mammoth) Mammoth, find the girl and bring her here to me...(grins) I have plans for her.

Mammoth: Yes sir...but, do I get to make biscuits for it?

Red:...Uh..._yeeeaaah,_ whatever. Just find her!

Mammoth:(cheesy grin) OK! (runs off)

Red: Now maybe some blackmailing will be in order. Hehe...heh...HAHAHAHAHAHA! (goes into a bold evil laugh, with black flames behind him)

Ripto:...Impressive, BUT NOT AS GOOD AS MY LAUGH!

In the back part of the studio...

Spyro:(finishes torching Crush) Well, that's it for him. Uh...(sees many hallways) now where? I've never been in this part of the studio...wait...SINCE WHEN THE HELL DO WE HAVE A BACK PART OF THE STUDIO?

Voice: Psssst! Spyro, over here!

At another part of the studio...

Cocho:(finished beating the crap out of Gulp) Now that's _muuuuch_ better. (smiles)

Mammoth:(stomps up to Cocho) You must be...uh...**"girl!"** Red tell me to catch you!

Cocho:(-.o)...This is DeJaVu all over again, huh? Well, too bad for you that I payed attention when playing "A Hero's Tale"

Mammoth:...uh...Red tell me to catch you. (tries to stomp her)

Cocho:(dodges) OOPS! Missed me! (dodges again) NOOOPE, sorry! Not getting me!

(two hours later)

Red:(growls) Where IS he? That dragon girl can't be THAT strong...or is she?

Ripto:(still in the cage) You have no idea...(starts to shake the cage) LET ME OUT! I PROMISE NOT TO DO ANYTHING!

Red:...I see your fingers crossed.

Ripto:...DAMN YOU!

Within a few minutes, Mammoth has Cocho in the grip of his long snout.

Red:(grins evilly) Excellent...(grunts) took you long enough.

Mammoth: BISCUITS! (drops Cocho and leaves)

Cocho:(gets up and holds her head) Ow...stupid educational tv!

Red:(walks slowly to her) So...now I have you all for myself...do you see the MARK YOU PUT UPON MY FACE?

Cocho:(smile) Damn proud of it too...and if you ask why I'm a dragon now, you'll be questioning my life's work as a fan...and maybe my chocoholicism-

Red:(puts a claw to her cheek) You're proud, are you? How proud will you be when I rip your touncils out?

Cocho:...I'd be in pain. How is that being proud of something?

Red: DON'T QUESTION MY WAYS! I am going to destroy you, and your friends, AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!

Cocho: Ok, ok, BUT...I just have one thing to recommend: When you destroy the henchmen that work for you and bring you bad news, just cut their gutts out. Its more gross looking. (smiles)

Red:(o.o;)...Excuse me?

Cocho: Well, just freezing them and smashing them seems boring!

Ripto: HAHA! Your getting tutored by a teen!

Red: I'LL GIVE YOU A-

Cocho: Here, just sit and I'll explain.

(two hours later)

Cocho-and then you cut that gnorc's head off, stuff it down another gnorc's throat, then cut HIS head off!

Red:(O.O;)...

Cocho:...What? Its nothing to me really. There are a lot of sick people out there on Earth. Reality sucks there, so maybe you'll learn a thing or two.

Red: You know...you're not so bad after all. Especially if your a fan of me.

Cocho: Yeah I know I've seen so many- HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?

Red:...Internet.

* * *

Somewhere far away on Earth, on two computers... 

TerraTerror: I can't wait for the sequel of my story!

KTGreenStripe: Yeah. You and Cocho being related to Red is cool, but wait til I date his son Rex!

TerraTerror: Red is so cute. Like puppy dog cute!

KTGreenStripe:(dreamly sighs) Yeah, and handsome...RED'S MINE!

TerraTerror: NO, HE'S MINE!

* * *

Back at the studio... 

Red: I really don't see how I can get fans after coming out a few months ago...and Terror says I'm her Uncle AND that you are my daughter! HMP! Really, what nerve.

Cocho:(laughs nervously) Uh...well, it was her idea-...and...well, I'm not the kind of fangirl that glomps my fave character, and...the...THE MOOSE OF DOOM!

Red:(o.o;) Well...anyways, I'll kill you now.

Voices: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Everyone turns to the hole in the wall...only two little pigs are there.

Voices:(-.-)...-AHEM- Over here!

Everyone turns to the OTHER hole.

Spyro: Now, its time to end all this!

Red:(pointing his staff at Cocho's head) Oh...really? What exactly do you have that can do that?

Ojo: Easy...(takes out a red pad)

Red:(O.O) No...not that...THE EASY BUTTON!

Ojo pushes the button, and like the A-bomb, an explosion occurs and a mushroom cloud covers the area.

1 day later...

Spyro: Wow...that easy button sure beats the cake!

Professor: Thank you so much for unfreezing Blink again.

Ojo: Hey, where is he anyway?

Professor: He said he was going to explore the tunnels of the "Volcanic Isle."

Spyro:...uh...isn't there **lava** there?

Professor:(O.O)...NOW YOU TELL ME! (runs off)

Cocho: Well, everything is back to normal here...now for the continuation of the interview process!

Everyone in the world:(groans)

Ojo: Come ON! We're tired! Can't you interview Red another day!

Cocho:(-.-)...Oh alright! I need my daily dark chocolate anyway. (turns to readers) Ok guys, next time, I'll be reviewing the Evil Dragon Red for the first time. Soooo, get those questions in! (smiles) Man, THIS was fun. For _Universal News_, I'm Cocho saying that I'm a Red fan, and DAMN PROUD OF IT...(sees Spyro glaring) NOT that I like Red more than Spyro. In fact (hugs Spyro) if it wasn't for Spyro, my studio would have been gone forever.

Spyro:...Hey...how DID the studio get back here?

Ojo:...I don't want to know.

Cocho: I'm gonna go watch Invader Zim DVDs, so just punch if ya need me.

(everyone leaves the studio)

* * *

**Oh yeah...just so ya's know, TerraTerror and KTGreenStripe are two of my friends which happens to be Red fans too...just a little involvement for them. (smiles)**


End file.
